Funeral March
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Domon and the other shuffle alliance goto a funeral. This is a good read, i think! My first Ggundam storey go easy on me.


Disclaimer:  
  
Ahem...I own.....PIXIE STICKS!!  
  
Heero: she owns nothing else...not even a decent weapon...  
  
la....this story takes place after Rain and Domon went to Earth. Its 3 months later and the whole crew are meeting up for a funeral. You'll see who died as you read okay?  
  
Wufei: enjoy yourself if you can....  
  
Duo:WEE!~ I HAVE PIXIE STICKS!  
  
THOSE ARE MINE!! DUO MAXWELL!! YOUR GONNA DIE!!  
  
Duo:how? I'm the God of Death! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
I'LL HAVE QAUTRE GO ZERO ON YOU!!  
  
Qautre: 0_0....don't I get a say in this....  
  
Trowa:Countinue....  
  
Domon Kashu looked around the sea of faces. Rain, his new wife, stood by his side. The funeral was being held outside   
  
so there was more space.Almost every Gundam fighter had shown up. At the head of the crowd's seats were 11 coffins. Most were brown, black, and even white, but Domon was looking at a sky blue one he could not help, but nottice. Sky blue....who was in their? Domon sat in the 2nd row of the hundreds of rows, and just ahead of him were the family of the 11 dead. "Domon!" He jumped as his name was called and smiled at what he saw. "Nastasha, Argo!" The two lovers were behind him and taking a seat. NeXt to them was Sai Saici, George, and Chibodee. "Hey bro." Sai Saici said quietly. He looked pale, and sick. Domon reached back messing his hair. "Hoe you doing...?" "I'm fine..." Sai Saici's cousin and friend was in one of those coffins. His cousin was in one of the white ones. His cousin's name was Yuko Rho, and had been the fighter the represented Korea. Argo held Sai Saici's hand, he had not been doing well. He seemed lost, and was prone to wander off and not show up for a couple days. Some one always was by Sai Saici he needed his friends more than ever now. Sai Saici had decided to sit back with them, he did not want to be the only one up there. No one else had bothered to show up, only him.  
  
The funerl service was for those who faught against The Dark Gundam, while it had Rain, and lost their lives. There had been more deaths, but after 3 months only 11 bodies were found. In all it was guessed 76 people died. "When is this thing starting?" Chibodee asked,looking very uncomfortable in a suit. "Who knows." Geroge said smiling at his friends uncomfortable look. "Does anyone know who's in the sky blue coffin?" Rain asked, apparently Domon wasn't the only one curiouse. "Her names Anna Rasputi." Nastasha said looking at a piece of paper in her hands. "She is, so far, the youngest to have died, they actully have some video tape of her that was found on her. They're going to show what was left of it." "Will somone go with me to see my Cousin...please?" Sai Saici asked suddenly. "We'll all go...Ok...?" Domon said trying to sound soothing. Never in his life since he'd known Sai Saici, had he seen Sai Saici look so little and young. He was young, but he looked now like a little boy, who got seperated from his parents, and was scarred. The group rose and Domon nearly jumped as Sai Saici took his hand.  
  
Domon glanced down at the boy, and gave his hand a small squeeze. This was very weird to Domon. Sai Saici had shown he was a wise young boy, but sometimes, he forgot just how young he was. His hands were so cold...like a corpse. Sai Saici led them to the white coffin next to the blue one. They were all open, so people could pay respect. A group of kids were around the sky blue one. All were sobbing and muttering to the figure in the coffin. "Hey cuz....how...how are you?" Domon looked down. A young man was in the coffin, dressed in his best Korean outfit his hands folded. Sai Saici was trembling and reached down to tuck a piece of hair behind his ear. "Yuko, they have you dressed in those robes you hate again! Your Dad proablly arranged that...." Sai Saici reached a trembling hand in his pocket, and pulled out a picture. He placed it in the young mans hands. It was a picture of Yuko holding Sai Saici, both boys were sweaty, And Yuko held a soccer ball out of Sai Saici's reach. Sai Saici looked a few years younger in the picture, maybe around 12 or so. " I...guess this is goodbye, but I'll see you again...one day." Sai Saici folded his hands in respect and bowed. When his head came up he was crying. His red eyes shining with intensity.   
  
"Oh Sai Saici..." Rain stooped down and held him close, as he sobbed. He'd stiffened. He'd tied so hard not to cry in front of everyone. Domon rubbed his back, like Argo was doing and Chibodee spoke up, "Theres no shame in crying...a real man lets his feelings out." Chibodee pat his head,and George nodded. "Hes right, Sai Saici there is no shame in crying at all. You are being respectful, in showing you will miss him." Nastasha pulled at a handkercheif and gave it too him. "Dry your eyes young man, everything looks grim now, but things will look better in the moring." Sai Saici hiccuped as he took in his breath, dryed his eyes and straitened up. "Thanks sis, bro...everyone..." He mumbled unable to meet their eyes. "C'mon lets go sit..." Domon stayed behind to look in the coffin. " Don't worry Yuko...Sai Saici will be okay. Rest in peace." He turned and saw, the blue coffin was no longer surrounded by the children. He stepped over to it, carefully looking inside. He felt sick at what he saw. There tucked in the coffin was a small girl. She could not be a day over 14. Her green hair was in a long braid, with several curls framing her face. Her eyes were closed, and upon her body was an elegent white dress. Flowers were scattered all in her coffin, and around her neck was a neacklass with a rose, carved from wood. In her hands was a stuffed toy, it was an otter. It was old, with a patch on its back, a toy she proably had since birth. Domon stepped away, feeling surprisingly close to tears...a kid. A small girl lay in the coffin....a kid.  
  
"Domon?" Rain asked softly,as he sat next to her, taking her hand. She already had tears in her eyes. "A little kids in the blue coffin..." "What!?" Argo gasped suprised. "Your not seriouse Domon!? A kid?" Chibodee asked leaning forward. "Yes a kid...a small girl." Domon had to stop as a man appeared in front of them.Behind him were several important people, including Earth's new leader. "We are gathered here today, to rember and introduce the brave Gundam fighters that lost their lives in the Heat of battle..." The lights dimmed and on a screen appeared the face of an older man. "Dorin Mass, Age 45, Runner up for Neo-Switserland." Several kind words were said about him, his family gave a speech and the casket was closed.   
  
This went on, through James Winton, age 40 from Neo-England, Jessie Ribdee, age 36 from Neo-Brazil, Miya Lishitn, age 36 from Neo-Gremany, Mako Rilon, age 35 a soldier from Neo-Japan, Kyan Victoria Bishop, age 32, a soldeir from Neo-England, Austin Rugbee, age 29 from Neo-Australlia, May Tyson, age 28 a soldier from Neo-America, Gage Ramdurin age 26 a soldier from Neo-America, Shin Jastu age 26 a soldier from Neo-Japan, and then Yuko Rho's name was called.   
  
"His cousin is here and would like to say a few words, on behalf of him." Sai Saici got up, slowley and though he was trembling he managed to make it to the Podeium. Sai Saici looked at the crowd of gundam fighters, and people who'd come to honor the funeral. " I'd like to thank everyone who came....you show your true charcter for showing." His words were soft, and filled with greif. He'd begun to cry again. "My cousin Yuko Rho, fought for the Nation Neo-Korea, While I Fought for China. He's 19 years old today...its his birthday....today." Domon wished that he was at Sai Saici's side right now. " I was told he died, from his neck getting snapped and they found him in his gundam, still smiling. He'd been trying to get a message to me....when the Dark Gundam killed him. I recived the message,and it said, "Way to go Sai Saici. Show the Dark Gundam your fighting for the heart of your nation, and its people. Better yet, show them your fighting not as a race of people, but as a human." His message ends there." Sai Saici let out a small half sob,but countinued. "Mu cousin was great. He belived that all things were good, that nothing was truely evil, he belived in forgivness and loyalty. So to Honor him....I say now...Dark Gundam...I...I forgive you for taking away my cousin....and dear friend...I Forgive you for those frightful nights I Face, where I wake up screaming. I forgive you for making me think my dreams, and goals were just dreams. I forgive you for all the pain you've caused, that I'll have to face. I forgive it all, in the name of Yuko." He let out a breath and the tears seemed to stop. He looked...renewed. Strangly better. "Thank you." A soft clapping began and then it began to roar from the crowds. Several people stood up. Sai Saici did not look at anyone, and Domon stopped him. "C'mere...bro." Sai Saici bit his lip, and Domon hugged the boy untill he pulled away.  
  
"The final person here today, is being awarded the badge of courage, and a momument will be made in her honor." Yuko's face was replaced with a girls. A young 14 year old girl. With sky blue eyes, like her coffin. "Anna Rasputi was 14 years old, and proably the youngest to have died that day. She was the Moon Colony's gundam fighter. She didn't make it to the final rounds, but went to join the others off into battle. Where she took a hit for a fellow Gundam-fighter. A friend of hers, from Neo-India. He held her as she died. And here he is to say a few words, Kaylin." A young indian looking man, maybe 19 or so walked in front of the podeium. His eyes were watery and he griped the podium with a fierce sorrow. He looked young, so much younger as tears streamed down his face. "I met....Anna in my last battle before the finals. It was a double knock out. We both blew up or legs at the same time. I was stunned a bit, and woke to her giving me water and asking me to wake up. She could have finished me, but feared for my saftey instead. I never met a fighter who did not wish to harm me. When I sat up, she shocked me even more. She had a hunk of glass in her back, and fainted from blood loss. I took her to the hospital and we became fast friends. She was the sweetest kid I ever met."  
  
"She was generally a kind person, and said she had a plan for the Gundam fights. She had a way for Gundam fights to go on with out causing destruction to the Earth..." He paused and looked over at the girl's coffin. "I told her she was crazy. She laughed and asked, why it was crazy of her to dream of a place where destruction and violence wasn't needed,and to actully try to achieve that dream. Anna was wise beyond her years, and became like a sister to me...& when we went into space, I agreed to come see her home. She'd told me about her best friends Tao, Meka, and Kain. She said they were all known as the 4 terrors back at the orphanage. She told me that though she acted like she needed nobody, she wanted a Mom and Dad, to know what its like for someone to love her, no matter how annoying she was. She laughed like it was a crazy thought, but it wasn't of course. Up there, I talked about adopting her myself, and living on the Moon with her near her friends. It was agreed on and for once all the bad luck she ever faced look like it was going to turn too good." Kaylin was crying full out. He looked at the people in the front rows, and then in the softest voice whispered, "But I didn't see the red laser shot coming at me from behind. She did and lept in front of it. It compleatly destroyed her cockpit,which had been decorated with signatures of friends she made. If it wasn't for her space suit, she'd be dead right then. I was in mine as well and ejected myself to her cockpit. When I reached her the fireing stopped. The Dark Gundam froze. I held her, broken body in my arms...Her back it was broken."  
  
"Her legs were broken too, and she was having trouble breathing. Her chest was pouring at blood from glass and meatle that had struck her, and she looked at me with her sky blue eyes. She had no tears, though she had every reason to cry. Anna smiled and said, "I couldn't ask for a better place to die....in my big Brothers arms, in space between the 2 things I love. Earth, where I was born, and the Moon, were I was raised. " She was always a one to make a bad situation, look okay. I held her crying and signaling for help...no one was near us! It would take 15 minutes for someone to reach us...and it took 14 minutes for her to die." Kaylin laughed bitterly, tears splashing his hands. "She tried to get me to stop crying and said, "I know how you like the sea...doesn't my blood look like read bubbles? Could you paint that in a picture? A sea with red bubbles, and pink sand?" She laughed. She was truely content with the fact she was going to die. She and I sat there, I had bandged her with my clothes in my Gundam, but nothing seemed to work. She kept bleeding. Anna only seemed sad bout one thing. "If I live, "She whispered to me, "I will never walk with my buddies again." I told her I'd take care of her. She'd live with me, and I'd protect her from everything. Anna pointed at somthing, it was her camera she asked me to get it and record her last moments. I won't tell you what some of the things she said,but you can watch it for yourself. You want to hear somthing amazing?"  
  
Kaylin looked at the crowd, but it was obviouse he was not seeing them. He was seeing her die all over again, Anna Rasputi. "She with her dieing breath looked out at the moon, and sun just as it was beginning to set, and whispered to where I could barley hear her. "Kaylin we've won.The Dark Gundam has stopped fighting. Love is free to love again. Its done..." And as I looked back to my amazement, the Dark Gundam blew. She was right. It ended just like that. And so did her life." There could not be one face in the crowd with dry eyes, as Kaylin finished. He turned to the screen and with a smile said "This is Anna Rasputi."  
  
The screen changed and a video was on. You could hear 3 boys argueing about how to hold the camera for a moment and then there was 13 year old Anna. She was a year younger now, just about to start on her Journey as a Gundam fighter. Not a 14 year old yet. "Hi! This is me, the great ANNA!! DUN DUN DUN!!" A bunch of laughter followed as she tied a towel around her shoulders, and took a super man pose. "In an hour I head for Earth. And in a year I return....VICTOURIOUSE!!" Cheers were heard from behind the Camera. She took hold of the camera and focused it on 3 boys. All who looked near her age, maybe older. "This is my best friend Tao!" The camera focused on an asian boy with a gentle smile. "Hands of ladies...this one mine! Right honey?" It was interesting to hear her talk. It sounded like she was about to burst with laughter every time she spoke. "Thats right ladies. And you other guys better not touch my woman!" He laughed,his black hair blowing in the wind. The Camaera swivled to a shorter boy. He was blonde and had on black shades. "This is Meka. Meka is....a looser" "Hey! Anna!!" "Just teasing. Meka's cool. Hes a ge-a ge-one of those really smart people!" The boys laughter intertwined with hers. "And this pale-Future-Goth is Kain!" The Camera swivled again. Kain was anything but pale, he was black. "Pale? What are you on?!" "Today or Tomorrow?" her voice asked. But then the camera jumped too somthing else. Apparently they'd lost some film.   
  
It showed Anna next to Kaylin. They both were in the hospital in those gowns. "Okay boys and girls...This is Flasher-r-us! Ready!?" The two smiled devishly and when several nurses and docters walked by they bent over revealing thier rears. "You know Kay my man, I knew there was a reason these things didn't have backs on 'em." Anna said. Her voice still contained the built up laughter. Domon was now smiling. This kid *was* crazy. But she sounded like a really nice girl though. Apparently they'd done this before because the docters either sighed or laughed. A nurse hooked her arm around Anna and said into the camera. "Time for your medication." "NO! NOT THAT ANYTHING BUT THAT I'LL BE GOOD NOO! NOOOOO!!" Chuckles came from the crowd of the funeral, but stopped as a blood curtling scream, and Anna's face appeared on the screen.   
  
"MOTHER OF A CHIKEN!! I HATE THIS DARK WHAT-YA-MA-CALL-IT!!" Anna yelled. Apparently the Camera was taped to the cockpit inside her Gundam, and she had turned it on by mistake or purpose."THAT LAST HIT HURT!!" Kaylin's face appeared on the screen in front of Anna. "AW....Is da baby gonna cwy??" He made babie sounds and instead of attacking the Dark Gundam, socked his Gundam one."Shaddup!" Then, behind Kaylin you could see a red blast. Coming so fast there was no time to think. Anna screamed move as loud as she could, rammed him and the red light grew closer until it entered the cockpit. The camera came loose and was ratteled around and shaken. After terrorizing minutes, the camera floated through the Gundam slowely and blood appeared floating by the lense. Like a red bubble.   
  
Then at the last camera turned on and focused on Anna. Her long hair floated out of her helment, no longer in a braid. Blood floated all around her, and out her chest. She smiled and as she talked, you could still hear her bubble of laughter. "Hey... this is for my buddies on the moon. I love all of you guys. And....I wan..want ya to know...I tried... but...I...lo..lost in a sense. But I...I actully won, cuz now...I kno...know 100 percent...my...in..invention....will work...and...they'll...use it." She smiled closeing her eyes. "I'm a...gen..gen..ge...one of those really smart people." She took in a shuddering breath and looked to her left. Where the Moon and Earth was. "Look...at...the...beauty of this place... Can't they all see they...are destroying our gift? The gift...of life..we are burning...are greedy thoughts...of..of cont..controll and power into the solorsystem...and worse...yet...ou..our kids minds...They will grow kno..knowing they.... will...need...pow...power if they ever want to live....Shouldn't they just want life...and..o..occasionlly....ic..ice cream?" She laughed and closed her eyes. Her laughter that was kept in her voice was dieing slowley away, and she was beginning to sound like any normal person. "Som...sometimes I think I...I'd just take my...hel..m...helment off in space...and end it all. Have my...ow...own....funeral..here...amoung God's cry..crystalized tears....the stars. There are a lot of them...aren't there?"   
  
Anna looked around and spoke in a different voice. One without her bubbly laughter, "Look...Look at the sun set behind the Earth...its so amazing from thi...this...p...point of view. Another day ends...but...tomorrow...always..comes... right? Brother?" A small sob from Kaylin and a weak, "Right lil' sis." "Brother...the Dark Gundam lost. And the heart of a man, seeking his love has one. Th...they....are free to...love...to love again. Love...is free to love again...Kaylin. Love is free. We've won...and this old mus..musty angel...just...over their...melts till...he...hes young again. He..hes...come to ...take me home....and...I want to go...I'm ready to fly." A loud sound filled the space air, and the camera focused on the Dark Gundam and Kaylin's voice cheered, "OH GOD! ANNA! YOU WERE RIGHT WE WON! WE WON!! " The camera swivled again, a resque ship was heading at them. "Anna! We're gonna make it! Your gonna-" The camera landed on her face. Her sky blue eyes, were now the color of space.  
  
*******  
  
When the ceromony was over, and caskets burried Domon and the others hung back for Kaylin,Tao, Meka,and Kain. "How... did she know? How did she know...I was...trying to resque...Rain...?" The 4 stared at him with eyebrows raised. "I was the one man who saved a loved one...how did she know!?" Kaylin put his hands on Domon's shoulder. "She just did. She felt things. Things no one could imagine...she saw them all with her heart." Sai Saici looked up at him and whispered. "She souned so content with death...do you...do you think everyone died...like that." Kaylin placed a hand on his head, "Yes. Honestly I do. They died fighting for what they thought was right, the way you described your cousin made me think of Anna. I'm sure he was content...he knew everything would be alright just like she did." Kaylin and the 3 boys turned to leave. Meka stopped ran back and handed Domon somthing. "There was more of the tape and she told me to make sure 'The man who got love its freedom' got this."  
  
He took off,and everyone leaned over to see in a child's handwriting a message. George read it out loud to everyone in an awed voice. "To the Hero's who suffer more than anyone else, don't forget. We all must learn how to fly someday."  
  
END...SAPPY!!  
  
SAP!  
  
SAP SAPPY SAP SAP SAPPY SAP!! 


End file.
